This is me
by Moonlight Bunny
Summary: Serena is tired of everyone, who only sees her as a clumsy crybaby. When she shows them her real self, they leave her. Now 5 years after, Serena comes back to Tokyo. Has things changed? Will Serena ever forgive them?
1. Prologue

This is me 

by Moonlight Bunny

A/N: I don't own SM or any other characters in this story.

Summary: Serena is tired of everyone, who only sees her as a clumsy crybaby. When she shows them her real self, they leave her. Now 5 years after, Serena comes back to Tokyo. Has things changed? Will Serena ever forgive them?

Prologue 

A shadowy figure walked through the streets. 

_"I haven't been here for years. Has everything really changed?"_ the figure thought, while walking. 

As the figure walked through the crowds, it suddenly stops in front of a building. A building that she knew well, since that was the place where she usually hangs out with her friends. 

"I wonder… I wonder if…" the figure said while stepping inside.

Inside she sees a man behind the counter. The man had blonde hair and green eyes. She knew who it was. Walking to the counter, she ordered a coffee. While she was sitting and drinking, she noticed that the man was starring at her. 

"Excuse me, but could you tell me why you're starring like that at me?" she asked, frowning.

The man realizes his mistake and apologises,

"Oh sorry for starring at you, demo I couldn't help it. You looked kind of familiar."

"If that's a pick up-line, then it doesn't work for me." she said, while smirking at the man who was blushing.

The man coughed,

"Ahem… well, it's not. I just couldn't help but stare, because you look so much like a girl that I once knew."

"A girl?" the woman questioned.

"Yes, you see. This girl disappeared five years ago." The man said with tears now forming in his eyes.

"I loved this girl as if she was my little sister. She loved everyone and they loved her back. She always saw the good in everyone, even in those who everyone thought were bad. But there were some who never really knew her true self. These were her best friends and boyfriend. To them she was only a clumsy crybaby who could never do a great job, not even on a test. She got tired of it and decided to show them and one day she showed them her true self…" the man continued, but couldn't end his story because of the painful memories that was now surging through his brain.

"And they turned their backs on her, because they never believed in her and of what she could do." the woman finished.

"Yes, how did you know?" the man asked surprised.

"Because I was there that day. That day when they all turned their backs on that girl. I was that girl, Motoki." the woman said, while taking of her hat that hid her golden hair and those black sunglasses that his her baby blue eyes.. 

"Ser… Serena? Is that you?" the man asked, while starring at her wide-eyes, hoping that it wasn't a dream.

"Yes Andrew. It's me. I'm back."


	2. I'm back

This is me

By Moonlight Bunny

Disclaimer: I don't own all of the SM characters.

A/N: In my last chapter I mixed up the English names with Japanese. But I'm going to use the Japanese names from now on. And sorry for keeping you all waiting. Anyway enjoy!

Chapter 1: I'm back!

The man in front stood frozen with eyes big as saucers. The blonde woman smiled while saying,

 "Yes Motoki. It's me. I'm back!"

**The same time, but in other places. **

A couple were walking through the park, when suddenly the aqua haired woman looked beyond the trees, like she had spotted something. The sandy blonde noticed that her lover was looking somewhere else. She then looked up to the sky. The aqua haired woman started to get tearful eyes while asking the other woman,

"Ruka-chan, did you feel it?"

"Yes, I felt it Michiru. The wind's is changing back." The blonde answered.

Michiru walked a little bit from Haruka, then turned around and said,

"She has come back. The princess is here."

At the Hikawa shrine, a young woman with raven hair was sitting in front of the fire and meditating. Suddenly something went fast through her mind disturbing her meditation.

"Huh? What… what was that I felt?"

A vision suddenly came up. A vision of her, when she was younger together with another girl with pigtails.

"Could it… could it be her… returning?"

At a mall, three young women were sitting at a café, laughing. 

"Hahaha… No, really Mako-chan! What did happen between you and…" immediately the blonde stopped.

"What is it Mina-chan?" the brunette asked, worried over her friend's suddenly silence.

"She's… she's back!" the blonde stuttered. 

"What? Who? Where?" 

"It's her, Mako-chan. She has come back." The blue haired answered.

"Ami-chan's right. She's back." 

"You mean…." Makoto said, realizing whom they were referring to. 

A young man was standing outside his balcony. Lost in his thoughts, he felt a pair of arms linger around him. The man looked at the green haired woman, noticing that there were worries in her eyes.

"Mamo-chan, she's back."

"I know, Setsuna. I felt it." He answered calmly.

"What are we going to do?"

"We'll just have to wait and see."

At the Crown 

Usagi and Motoki were looking at each other a long time, when…

"So… How are you?" he asked, breaking off the silence between them.

"Fine. And you?" she answered back.

"Fine here too. The Crown is still going great. I've married Reika three years ago and we now have a two year-old girl."

"I'm happy for you," she smiled warmly,

"What's her name?"

"Her name is Usagi. After you…" he smiled, looking at Usagi.

"You missed me that much, huh?" she smirked.

"Yes, and it kind of suited her because she reminded me of you. Always smiling and brightening everyone's day."

"So, what have you done during those years you were gone?"

"I'm a model, but also a writer," she said, turning around, looking at the sky outside. 

She then turned back, smiling whilst saying, 

"Can you believe it? Me? The one who always got the lowest points in school gets to be a writer."

"Congratulations. Seems like the years has been kind to you,"

"Maybe, but in what ways Motoki? In what ways have the years been kind to me? Have they been kind to me, when I lost my true self?" she questioned, eyeing the man.

"Have they been kind to me when I lost my friends and love? Have they been kind to me, when I had to play stupid? Saying all the wrong things that hurt a boy that I loved more than Mamoru? What? Were they only kind to me when I was alone?" tears now started to form in her blue eyes.

"Usa… I… I didn't mean to say that. I…" Motoki stammered, whilst sighing.

"Oh, little bunny. You don't know how much I've worried for you. I've missed you so much. I prayed the gods that you would be alright."

"I missed you too, Motoki. I missed you all a lot."

"Usagi-chan, please don't cry. I can't bear seeing you cry again. I've already seen them making you cry and I don…" but Motoki was cut off with someone else's voice.

"Odango, you're back!"

Usagi turned around, already knowing who it was.

Smiling warm at her friend whom always stood by her side, she answered.

"Yes, Seiya. I'm back."


End file.
